1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a path indicating apparatus of a moving vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for generating a signal for indicating a path for movement therealong of a moving vehicle such as an automobile, terrain vehicle, aircraft and the like determined in association with an intersecting line defined by a first plane and a second plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It would be very convenient if a signal can be generated for indicating a predetermined path for movement therealong of a vehicle such as an automobile and the like. To that end, an approach has been proposed in which a metallic tape is adhered onto the ground along a movement path so that a moving vehicle may move along the path so as to trace the same by detecting the metallic tape by a detector. However, this approach involves tiresomeness and hence an inconvenience in that in order to change the movement path the metallic tape need be changed so that a desired new moving path may be obtained. Another inconvenience of such approach is that even if the same can be applied to a moving vehicle running on a flat plane such as on the ground the same cannot be applied to a vehicle moving in the horizontal and vertical directions, such as an aircraft, terrain vehicle and the like.